Eastern Thunder
by SoaringGryphonProductions
Summary: Dragons come in all shapes and sizes, and then there is Chun-Hua. A dragon from the Eastern Lands, she has made her home in a mountain lake in the mountains of the north. A symbol of power, wisdom, good luck, and fortune, Chun-Hua is here to help. Please read and review.


**My Little Pony: Eastern Thunder**

 **Chapter 1: Chun-Hua**

The tail of a fish, the scales of a carp, the neck of a snake, the belly of a clam, the head of a camel, the claws of an eagle, the paws of a tiger, the ears of a cow, the eyes of a demon, the beard of a goat and the horns of a stag. Please do not be frightened. I do not mean to bring you harm. I bring the rain, the clouds, and fortune. I am a dragon.

In my language, 'Long' is the word for 'Dragon', though my name means 'Spring Blossom'. I am not a flower that wilts with the powers I am bestowed with. My roar is thunder, and lightning comes from eyes. I can fly, and I am quite graceful at it if I do say so myself and I am blessed with such kind villagers near my home in the eastern mountains.

A dragon is not created in a way that others are, we are born from water. We start out our lives as carp, and must swim upstream from the river to a sacred waterfall called the Dragons Gate. Those carp that jump over the waterfall will become a dragon, just like I did nearly 1600 years ago. Now, my eyes are set toward the western lands of Equestria.

It saddens so that I must leave, "You will return, promise?" asked a little Kirin,

"I will, a dragon will always keep their promise," I replied, the Kirin gave me an embrace and I embraced her back,

"I promise to you all, that I will return one day," I said as my parting words to the village,

My journey has taken me to the Dragonlands. I have never been there before, but it is mandatory for all dragons that are leaving their homelands to see the Dragon Lord to be assigned a new home. it had come to my attention that there is a new dragon lord, Ember. As I came to the Dragonlands, it soon became apparent I am not like other dragons.

I do not partake in the eating of gems or bathing in lava. I prefer a nice quiet mountain lake or river. I presented myself to the Dragon Lord, and I was surprised to see that the Dragon Lord is a princess. The only possession I have on me is my pearl, a very sacred object it is. I bowed before the young princess as a show of high respect to her majesty.

"It is an honor to make your acquaintance for the first time, I am Chun-Hua," I said introducing myself,

"Wait a minute, you're a dragon?" the princess questioned, she seems quite young for a ruler,

"Why yes I am, is there anything that deems me as not being one?" I replied,

"Well, it is the first time I have seen a dragon from the east," admitted the Princess, and inspected me from head to tail and made her own observations, "uh...you have a bit of a beard and wait...are those whiskers?" she said flicking it with a claw, and touched my scales. I made a giggle as it tickles me a bit, "your scales are really smooth," she added,

"Thank you, I came here to seek your counsel," I said to the young princess as she sat back on her throne with her scepter in hand, "I have lived most of my life in the Eastern Lands, now I seek to settle here in the West," I explained to her the reason of my being in her presence, the princess nodded and led me out into the open. She looked curious.

"Since you're...different, I wanna see what you can do," requested the young princess,

"I will be glad to show you my powers," I said soaring up into the air, and turning around to face her,

"First off, if you're a dragon, you can breathe fire, uh...can you breathe fire, right?" she asked,

I lightly shook my head no to answer her question, "So you're a dragon...and you don't breathe fire? Then what do you breathe? What can you do?" she furthered asked, and I demonstrated. I flew into the sky, and made it rain with my breath. I made lightning bolts come out of my eyes, and my mighty roar sounded of thunder, "okay you're a dragon"

"You see, dragons come in many forms," I said coming down and facing her. I was brought back to her throne room where I was granted a new residence within Equestria, and I found it to be well-suited for my kind, "a mountain lake, Northern Equestria? So be it," I said in approval. With my assignment from the princess, a new chapter in my life begins

The lake was calm with a waterfall fed from a mountain spring. I placed my pearl at the edge of a cliff overlooking the falls. Any traveler that touches the pearl will summon me. I found there is a cave behind the falls. That should make for a cozy home. Upon going for a swim, I found the lake is full of salmon. There is a guarantee that I won't go hungry.

"Such a diverse land," I said to myself going for a flight around Equestria for the first time,

"And such kind and generous folk, I feel I will like it here," I added to my spoken thoughts as I headed back to the lake,

I feasted on salmon for supper, and I noticed a problem, "Hmm...what to do with the bones?" I went in the forest and buried them among the roots of the trees, "these will help the trees grow tall and healthy," I said patting down the soil with my claws and tail, and moving back into the high cave for a rest. It is then I was alerted to my first summoning


End file.
